In the field of cosmetic emulsions for skincare and haircare, a large number of requirements are imposed by the consumer: apart from the cleaning and care effects, which determine the intended use, value is placed on such diverse parameters as the highest possible dermatological compatibility, good refatting properties, elegant appearance, optimum sensory impression and storage stability.
Preparations which are used for the cleaning and care of human skin and hair generally comprise, as well as a series of surface-active substances, in particular oil bodies and water. The oil bodies/emollients used are, for example, hydrocarbons, ester oils and also vegetable and animal oils/fats/waxes. In order to satisfy the high market requirements with regard to sensory properties and optimum dermatological compatibility, new oil bodies and emulsifier mixtures are being continually developed and tested. The use of ester oils in cosmetics has been known for a long time. Due to their importance, new processes for producing them are also continuously being developed.